1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector incorporated with a retention plate actuated by a pair of horizontally triggered locking tabs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional socket connector for an electronic package disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,092 issued to Ma on Feb. 20, 2007 includes an insulative housing, a number of terminals received in the insulative housing and a retaining assembly surrounding the insulative housing. The insulative housing is provided with a receiving portion accommodating the electronic package therein. The retaining assembly includes a stiffener disposed around the insulative housing, a load plate pivotably coupled to one end of the stiffener and a lever assembled to opposite end of the stiffener. The load plate presses the electronic package disposed in the insulative housing, and finally the lever presses is rotated to press the load plate. The dimension of the retaining assembly is larger than that of the insulative housing so that it occupies comparably larger space on a circuit board and needs much more metal material. Accordingly, it cannot meet the trend of low cost. The load plate of the retaining assembly is retained on the insulative housing via being pressed by the lever, and the lever is locked to the stiffener. Thereby, it has to provide a space for rotation of the lever therefore the retaining means is complicated.
In view of the above, an improved socket connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.